Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 033
Dark Signs, Part 2, known as Vengeful Inferno: Former Friend, Kyosuke Kiryu in the Japanese version, is the thirty third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and is the first three-part duel in the series. The Dark Signer Kalin Kessler is revealed to be an old friend of Yusei Fudo back in Satellite. However, for some unknown reason, he holds a deep hatred towards Yusei, Crow and Jack. To make matters worse, he has joined the Dark Signers whose plans is to destroy the world. Now, in order to settle things straight, Yusei and Kalin engage in a Duel while using the great picture as a stage. Summary The Enforcers reunion Kalin vows to send Yusei straight to the bowels of the underworld. He holds up his arm, showing Yusei his dark mark. This, unlike the last one Yusei saw, is genuine. Yusei reflects on what Goodwin said about the Signers and Dark Signers repeating the same battle and wonders if this is part of an ancient battle that occurred five thousand years ago. Crow rides the Blackbird to the top of a hill, allowing him to see the entire circuit Kalin has drawn out. The purple trail of light Kalin left, has formed the shape of his dark mark, the giant. The mark is seen in the sky all over Satellite. Carly wonders if this phenomenon is related to the disappearance of the Nazca Lines. Jack orders to the helicopter be lowered. As they descend, they pass Crow. Jack and Crow both stare at each other surprised for that brief period. Jack then orders to have them drawn closer to Yusei. The pilot and Mina express their concern; Any lower would be dangerous. But Jack insists that they do it anyway. The helicopter is drawn closer to Yusei and Kalin, allowing both of them to spot Jack, while Jack identifies Yusei's opponent as Kalin. The pilot cuts the reunion as he pulls the helicopter up as it gets too dangerous. Kalin laughs maniacally, seeing that all of his old team are gathered here. He says that he'll never forgive them and these flames will be his vengeful inferno. Yusei asks Kalin what happened to him back then. Kalin answers that they stabbed him in the back and drove him to death. Carly asks Jack what Kalin meant when he said they were all part of group. Kalin was once the other three's one and only true friend, Jack tells her. Flashback Crow remembers back when he lost a Duel to a rival gang, Magician's Four. The gang tease him saying that he doesn't live up to his nickname, "Crow the Bullet". The ringleader of the group stomps on Crow and one of the other two credits Crow for coming alone, knowing this is their territory. The third, kicks Crow's Duel Disk off his arm, saying it serves him right. However, Crow tells them that the bullet had already struck, and just after that, his duel disk begins beeping. The rival gang realizes that it is signaling about the arrival of the rest of The Enforcers. After realizing too late this information, an explosion occurs to a wall next to them. The 3 members decide to escape. Only the leader stays. He becomes terrified once he sees the rest of the Enforcers. The female member turns the light off of their territory, making their escape more discrete. But Yusei caught up with her. He asks her if she will accept his Duel. He then throws a handcuff at her, saying that the Duel Disk of the loser of the Duel will be destroyed and she won't give up until the match has an outcome. Jack throws the Duel Disk back at Crow, who throws a handcuff at the fat member of the Magician's Four. The third member tried to escape, but Jack blocks his way, saying that Crow owes him a lot and that he's an ill-mannered one. He asks if he give him a hard time and then says that he'll give him more than thanks to make up for it. After that, he throws a handcuff at him. The Duels starts. Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior", Crow's Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and Jack Summons "Mad Archfiend". Kalin decides to take on the leader of the Magician's Four to satisfy him. He throws a handcuff at him. The Duel of the two leaders starts. Yusei Summons "Junk Warrior" and has it attack the female (male in English) member directly, defeating her. Crow Summons "Blackwing Armor Master" and uses it to attack and defeat that fat member. Jack Summons "Exploder Dragonwing" and uses it to attack and defeat the third member. The Duel Disk of the 3 members are destroyed. The leader of the Magician's Four Summons "Dark Eradicator Warlock" and sends it to attack Kalin directly. However, Kalin activates his Trap Card, "Hate Buster", which prevents "Dark Eradicator Warlock" from destroying "Archfiend General". "Archfiend General" then attacks and destroys "Dark Eradicator Warlock", defeating the Magician's Four leader and destroying his Duel Disk. The Enforcers has now managed to take over Zone D of Satellite. Back in the present Kalin laughs sinisterly and says those were fun times to Yusei, Crow and Jack. Carly asks what happened to them all. Jack tells her that he, Yusei and Crow used to hang out with each other since they were kids. That's when Kalin appeared and gave them, all of who stayed in Satellite doing nothing, an albeit small piece of hope. Second flashback While telling Carly the story, flashbacks are shown of Jack watching Satellite and then watching Yusei working on a Duel Disk. Crow is also seen in the flashback playing with kids. Kalin appears and tells his friends that Team Golem will be at Zone B tonight. He says they're going to march right in there and smash them in one shot. Jack tells Carly that back then in Satellite, Duel-starved Duel Gangs formed here and there, with each controlling their own zone. Kalin tells them that before long, they will be filling this one in black, since that they can't escape from Satellite. In which case, they have to make themselves satisfied here. So, they must satisfy themselves by pulling off something big here in Satellite. Jack tells Carly that back then, if they hadn't met Kalin, they might have been crushed by Satellite, which had no way out, and turned them into real garbage. To them, he was literally their savior. The Enforcers is then seen in action fighting Team Golem. Back at the Present again Kalin says to Yusei that these flames are the same as his rage and they will not die out until there's an outcome. The life-risking battle between two former friends will now start, he announces. Yusei asks Kalin why he became a Dark Signer. Kalin refuses to respond and laughs sinisterly. They both start their Duel Runners and the Turbo Duel begins. The Turbo Duel Kalin activates "Speed World", which puts the two duelists' Duel Runners on auto-pilot. Yusei knows Kalin is serious about this Duel. Yusei asks him if this is one of those life-whittling Duels, where blows from the Duel become real. Kalin confirms this and says that he's going to put him through some of those deadly sentiments. They both shout Duel. Jack asks Mina to tune in on the Duel through their monitor. Mina puts the monitor on. Crow also switches on his monitor. Kalin states that it is time for the revival of the Enforcers. On his first turn, Kalin Summons "Infernity Beast" in Attack Position with 1600 ATK and Sets "Depth Amulet", ending his turn. He tells Yusei to give him a fight that will make his flame of vengeance seethe even more. Yusei begins his turn, seeing that he has no choice. Both duelists' SPC are at 1 and Life Points at 4000. On his first turn, Yusei draws and Summons "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position with 900 ATK. "Speed Warrior's" ATK is doubled to 1800 as it attacks "Infernity Beast", but Kalin activates the Trap Card, "Depth Amulet", which negates the attack of "Speed Warrior" at the cost of 1 card from his hand. Kalin notes how Yusei's Deck hasn't changed at all, he can see through it. Yusei asks Kalin if he has changed. Kalin replies yes and thanks to Yusei. Yusei's dragon birthmark glows, before he Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. It's Kalin's turn. Both duelists' SPC becomes 2. Kalin Summons "Infernity Archfiend" in Attack Position with 1800 ATK. During his Battle Phase, he sends "Infernity Beast" to attack "Speed Warrior". The monster destroys "Speed Warrior", causing Yusei to lose 700 Life Points. Kalin tells Yusei to do the Dance Of Death. Yusei nearly loses control of his Duel Runner. Kalin claims that this is a true Turbo Duel; a game unlike any Yusei has played before. Yusei manages to regain control of his Duel Runner. Kalin informs him that he's not done battling yet. He sends "Infernity Archfiend" to attack Yusei directly. Jack and Crow are concerned for Yusei. Kalin laughs sinisterly while Yusei watches the monster preparing its attack on him. Kalin yells at Yusei to die and go to hell. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Member of the Magician's Four Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior". Most of the Duel is skipped. Yusei attacks his opponent directly with "Junk Warrior" dropping their Life Points to 0. Yusei wins. Crow vs Member of the Magician's Four Crow's Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". Most of the Duel is skipped. Crow attacks his opponent's "Skilled White Magician", with "Blackwing Armor Master", dropping his opponent's Life Points to 0. Crow wins. Jack Atlas vs Member of the Magician's Four Jack Summons "Mad Archfiend". Most of the Duel is skipped. Jack attacks his opponent directly with "Exploder Dragonwing", dropping their Life Points to 0. Jack wins Kalin Kessler vs Member of the Magician's Four Most of the Duel is skipped. The magician attacks Kalin's "Archfiend General" with "Dark Eradicator Warlock". Kalin activates "Hate Buster", destroying "Dark Eradicator" and dropping his opponent's Life Points to 0. Kalin wins. Kalin vs Yusei Fudo Kalin Summons "Infernity Beast" in Attack Position (ATK: 1600) and Sets "Depth Amulet". Yusei draws "Speed Warrior" and Summons it in Attack Position. (ATK: 900) Yusei enters his Battle Phase. He doubles "Speed Warrior's" ATK (ATK: 1800) and attacks "Infernity Beast" with "Speed Warrior". Kalin activates "Depth Amulet", negating the attack. Yusei sets two cards. Kalin Summons "Infernity Archfiend". He enters his Battle Phase and attacks "Speed Warrior" with "Infernity Beast". He declares an direct attack on Yusei with "Infernity Archfiend". :Continued next episode... . Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Kalin says he'll send Yusei to the Netherworld, in the original Kiryu (Kalin) said he'd kill Yusei. * In the dub, Jack states that the helicopter pilot works for him. * In the dub, the female member of the Magician's Four is male. * In the dub, the Magician's Four knew who Crow Hogan was. * In the dub, Crow mocked the Magician's Four by saying he had a house in Domino City he'd like to sell them. * In the original Kiryu (Kalin), Yusei, Jack and Crows Duel Gang was know as Team Satisfaction, in the dub there known as The Enforcers. * In the dub, previously unnamed Duel Gangs are named. * In the dub, The Enforcers just wanted the Satellite safer, in the original, it was Kalin's want for satisfaction. * In the dub, when "Infernity Archfiend" attacked Yusei directly Kalin states he's going to send Yusei to the Netherworld, in the original he said nothing. * The words to be continued are added in the dub. Mistakes * In the Dub, Yusei declares an attack with "Speed Warrior" a brief glimpse of his hand and "Gate Blocker 2" can be seen.